I'm not a creeper, I won't blow up if you hug me
by KatrinaLinden
Summary: A small collection of heart-touching and depressing poems, songfics and oneshots. Written from my heart and based on how I feel. Knowing me, I will end up with quite a few chapters for this.
1. I'm not a Creeper (poem)

**I came up with this (very) short poem while trying to get to sleep last night (it's amazing how everyone seems to get ideas then, are we ALL insomniacs?), and thinking how I haven't hugged my parents for years. I don't really mind what you think of this poem, I'm not even sure why I posted it, but anyway, enjoy reading.**

I'm not a creeper, I won't blow up if you hug me,

I'm not an enderman, I won't hurt you if you look at me,

I'm not a skeleton, I don't wait in the darkness to kill you;

I wait in the darkness for you to bring me into your light.

I'm not a zombie, please open your door to me,

I'm not a spider, I'll love you all the time,

I'm not a cave spider, being near me won't poison you,

I'm not a slime, I don't hide beyond your reach.

I'm not a ghast, I don't mind if you see me crying,

I'm not a pigzombie, I don't have anyone but you,

I'm not a magma, my heart might break, but I'll love you still,

I'm not a blaze, my fire is for the ones you hate, not you.

I'm not an animal, If you hurt me I won't run away,

I'm not a wolf, I require nothing to be loyal to you,

I'm not a villager, I'll never ignore you,

I'm not an Iron golem, I love only you.

I'm not a creeper, I won't blow up if you hug me...

So please, do.


	2. Lost in Paradise

**_I've been believing in something so distant,_**

Rain trickled through thick layers of leaves. The bright jungle leaves were grey in the overcast night. Water spilled to the ground as sure as tears.

**_As if I was human._**

Sheltering from the rain, hunched against a massive trunk. Water dripped onto her green fur, which hung in soaked clumps, two salt-laden tracks running from her eyes.

**_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness,_**

One leaf, torn from it's home by the wind, drifted before her. Straightening, she lifted one front leg, but the leaf was swept from her sight before she could get any closer.

**_In me, In me._**

Sinking against the wood, she pressed her knees into her chest. Wishes for arms were vainly sent to the heavens, simply so she could rip out her heart, end the pain.

**_All of the promises I made, just to let you down._**

Lightning crackled in the distance. A wretched cry escaped her lips, and she stood, pressing her back against the slippery wood. She stepped forward.

**_You believed in me,_**

Screaming. But silent. She bent forward, her mouth open wide. Air was swept from her lungs with a weak hissing. Her pain was so great, she was unable to utter a word.

**_But I'm broken._**

She lifted another foreleg. Placed it, raised a back one. One step at a time. She knew the way; she always knew the way.

**_I have nothing left._**

The rain continued on. She continued walking, screaming her pain to the uncaring world. Skeletons, Zombies and Spiders wandered past, ignoring her; shielding themselves from her pain.

**_And all I feel is this cruel wanting. _**

If only she had arms, she could attack them. Make them look her way, make them care. Hatred and sadness swept through her; how could the world be so cruel?

**_We've been falling for all this time._**

Across the biome she crept, giant trees and thick undergrowth merging into wide grassland. Slowly she trudged, her heart a boulder in her chest.

**_And now, I'm lost in paradise._**

**' - '**

**_As much as I'd like the past not to exist,_**

He ignored the snow, the best it could do was make him cold; it wasn't heavy enough to bury him. He leaned against one of the posts that supported his little verandah, lost in thought-memory.

**_It still does._**

Pushing against the wood, he stood, eyes clouding as he stared across the valley. Snow draped everything in grey- winter had not set in long enough for white to coat the landscape.

**_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here,_**

A narrow covered bridge spanned the length of the valley, ending in a worn path leading to his house. He sighed, emotion transforming the breath into a quiet sob.

**_I'm just as scared as you._**

Growling. A zombie stood, reaching it's rotting arms over the fence that bordered the house. He jumped, but did not even reach for the sword that hung by his side. How could he hurt this creature for attempting what he almost wished would happen?

**_I have nothing left._**

Hot tears trickled from his eyes, warming his cold face. Ignoring the snow and darkness, he began walking, his head hanging low.

**_And all I feel is this cruel wanting. _**

The entire path was fenced off; a precaution against night monsters. Gravel and half-melted snow stuck to his leather boots as she shuffled towards the bridge.

**_We've been falling for all this time._**

The mountains were steep, for a long way down the bridge passed over a sheer cliff. Panes of glass placed methodically in the bridge walls revealed the utter lack of any colour anywhere nearby. He ignored the view, his gaze fixated away from reality.

**_And now, I'm lost in paradise._**

He walked a little faster. He knew the way. He always knew the way.

**_Run away, run away._**

He made the choice. He began running, the bridge flying past. He didn't see the monsters on the other side, but they could not touch him, he didn't care.

**_One day we won't feel this pain anymore._**

His heart raced. Pain, hurt and fear ran through him. He began to run faster, sprinting through the snow. He couldn't get there fast enough, the pain was eating at him, it would kill him.

**_Take it all away-_**

Soon, the snow turned into heavy rain. He was immediately drenched. His search for colour was futile, however- the rain and light turned everything grey.

**_Shadows of you,_**

Finally he saw her; her green fur the only colour in this dreaded night. She saw him too, a sad smile marked her face.

**_'Cause they won't let me go._**

The two met on a small rise, long grass flattened by the wind. He hugged her gently. Holding back tears, he kissed the top of her head lightly.

**_So I have nothing left._**

**_And all I feel is this cruel wanting. _**

**_We've been falling for all this time._**

**_And now, I'm lost in paradise._**

Smiling hesitantly at him, she began to hiss, tears mixing with rain as the gunpowder in her ignited. Swelling up, she exploded. Shrapnel and dust flew into the air. By the time it settled, all that was left was a small pond, the rain already filling the crater.

**_Alone, and lost in paradise._**

The sun gradually rose, the clouds eventually dispersed, and the world turned on.

.


	3. Mirror Mirror I won't let you win

_"Mirror, tell me something... tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

She sung the words slowly, letting each word ring through the forest. Her heart pounded weakly in her chest, as though it was fading, or sinking. It was as heavy as a stone, a burden harder to carry than she had ever experienced. She stood; she couldn't stay still anymore -a false sense of purpose was better than none. Shaking slightly, she began to shuffle forwards with the help of low branches within reach of her hands. Her nails were extremely short, having recently been bitten off.

She repeated the line again, faster this time, imagining the music was being played along with her voice; piano and violin accompanied with quiet drums.

Laughter bubbled from her right. She grabbed the trunk of a tall oak, pulling herself towards the wood. Her burning red hair had only just hidden in time; a group of travelers walked past, chatting loudly. Determined to move on, and having confirmed the travelers were strangers, she slid from the tree's shelter and walked steadily up to the group, her face moulded into, if not a smile, something less unnerving than the mask of barely hidden despair and hopelessness that had recently rested upon her features.

"Hello!" A young woman greeted her, whist what seemed to be her sister stood next to her, smiling.

Silently she hurried past, flashing a forced smile at the pair. The second she turned away, the grin faded quickly; the corners of her lips sinking as her heart became even heavier, as though the effort of smiling took a heavy toll.

_"Fear of... what's inside me... tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" _Perhaps they heard her, maybe they didn't. Did it matter? She realised she didn't care, and moved on.

A flash of purple, staining her cloak, which was blue embroidered with silver. Purple dust rained down on her.

A jacaranda tree, blooming fully, stood tall; its lavender petals falling like snow. It was lighter than magenta, but this did nothing to soothe her. She hugged her chest -wouldn't her heart fall from her chest soon? It was so heavy.

Instead she bent over, the violence of her silent scream causing her whole body to tense and shake. Tears brushed her open lips, accompanied with a hissing as the air that left her lungs failed to touch her vocal cords.

When she had no air left in her lungs, her body shuddered as she gasped, sobbing loudly on the petal-covered grass.

At last she stood, singing to keep herself going. _"Mirror mirror, what's behind you; save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"_

At the last line a wish to run, to flee from herself and how she felt overcame her. She sprinted as though her life depended on it. The forest whirled past, she didn't take note of where she was going, just went straight.

It was only when she could barely breathe that she stopped and realised the ground ahead had fallen far into the earth, a deep slash through the world's skin. Ores and exposed rock glittered in the noon sun, though they held no hold over her, unlike many a hopeful miner.

She glanced almost wishfully down into the ravine, studying the hard rock that floored the crack. A sudden impulse to jump swept through her, though she held back, holding onto the low limb of a birch tree, gripping so hard her knuckles became as white as a bone.

_"Mirror mirror... tell me something... who's the loneliest of all?"_

Was this it? Again she stared below, and her heart ached. She could end all the pain, right now.

Images of people, sneering and laughing, flashed through her mind. She recognised each one, and mumbled their names. Anger flared through her; this is what _they_ wanted, doing this would make _them_ happy.

"I won't let you win!"

The cry echoed through the forest as she stood taller, her eyes no longer on the ravine but far ahead, unfocused. She knew not what was to come, but whatever happened, she would be there. She could survive, maybe she would even heal.

_"I'm the loneliest of... all"_


End file.
